


Find Another Way [drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkwardness, Copper Marigolds, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	Find Another Way [drabble]

Aveline peeked around the door of the Hanged Man for what must have been the dozenth time. She saw Hawke still sitting awkwardly with Donnic.

 

“Maker's Breath, why is this so difficult?” she whispered to herself. “That's it. If you can face down criminals every day, you can do this. Aveline, you march over there and tell Donnic that you...” _that I what? That he's the first man I've wanted since my husband? I'm his superior. What if he doesn't feel the same, and I ruin everything?_

 

“Sorry Hawke,” she apologized quietly, turning back, “maybe we can find another way.”

 


End file.
